


Be the Hero of this Nation

by Miraculous_Voltron



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Poems [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Voltron/pseuds/Miraculous_Voltron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Hero of this Nation

Surrounded by family,

alone in a mansion.

Filled with fantasy,

it’s all financial.

 

Happy life,

role the dice.

Be your other self.

Free from control and expectation,

be the hero of this nation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr: Miraculoustrash


End file.
